crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Station
Last Spot is the first Defense Mode map set withing a demolished landscape where soldiers must defend their spacecraft against various creatures. Availability *'Last Spot '(China). *'Catastrophe' (Brazil) *'Waste Factory' (Vietnam) *'Shattered Station' (North America) *'Broken Station' (Europe, Philippines) Description Story= GRX striking agents in the transport airship were quiet. They were not afraid of the following battle. They were veterans and rather excited to engage in the first battle after a long time; however, this situation where no one makes a joke to ease tension was unfamiliar. They were going to a metropolis. It was already two years since the battle with corrupted Alpha happened in the secret base of Blitz. After a long period of silence followed by narrow win in the fight, people in the world were carefully cherishing a hope and establishing the large city in their old memory. They emphasized with each other and hoped to recover the old city and cure their wounds in the heart, watching their base reviving from wreckage. However, Blitz did not have mercy upon any slight hope. Blitz, returning from the past, became stronger, bigger, and more merciless. Living weapon appearing in the city all of sudden rapidly devoured the large city. When GRX organized the striking group, more than half of the city was ruined. Although massive new weapons and forces were together with the group, GRX agents going to the aiming point felt devastated; they saw the hell of two years ago, which was not expected at all, in front of them as if punishing their complacency. GRX agents changed their agony and shame into the fighting spirit. There was no mercy for Blitz. What remained was only spirit for revenge to anticipate Blitz’s destruction. Imagining the upcoming revenge, they put a smile on their lips. |-| Details= The map takes place in a ruined industrial zone with the factory as the main defense spot. There are 3 small doors to enter/exit the factory, as well as a side ledge with some ramps that zombies can take to access the factory on 2nd floor. Three ammo stations are provided - one inside the factory, one on the left side and one is on an elevated platform on the right. Zombies spawn from 3 main entry points: 2 tunnels each side of the map and the area under a bridge in the middle. They can also appear on the side ledge (right) or drop down from some ruined buildings (left). Also, some zombies will appear from the ground (Similar to the Moles in Devastated City). |-| Hard= Differently from other maps, Hard difficulty works with both 10 or 15 rounds setting, and thus the reward is much more limited. A time attack mark will appear on the object's lifebar and soldiers must do their best to prevent it from emptying. To increase the difficulty, there are more spawn points for zombies to start attacking the base, including two that leads directly into the factory. Starting from Round 5, a few random zombies will be introduced - they have different skin that looks similar to Crazy Titan and a Warning sight on their head. These guys are much tougher and deal more damage to soldiers/object, so they must be taken care of ASAP. Killing them will earn everyone one of these three perks: Ammo refill, Bonus Fuels, or Berserk (Similar to F-skill in older maps) Supply drops are introduced to help softening up the zombies, including Fuel (+50 credits), AP Gatling Gun and Taser Glove Gold. At the end of later rounds, the object will regain some of its HP. The reward system works the same with Easy and Normal setting, but soldiers will be able to earn the Yellow reward box in addition to Silver, Blue and Orange, which contains exclusive prizes in Hard setting. If soldiers manage to keep the Lifebar past its Time Attack Mark, an additional Heroic Clear Prize will be granted for the whole room - the prize pool depends on base difficulty (So it will select prizes listed in "Easy" if Easy setting is chosen and similar with Normal). |-| Tips= *It's recommended to spend 100 GP before entering the round so you can immediately buy the Turrets. In early waves, place it outside and let it kill off zombies, but move it back inside on later waves. Upgrade it as soon as you have enough credits *Make sure to cover all the entrance equally. In early waves, go out and kill zombies at their spawn point, but get ready to retreat should your teammates happen to let some slip through. *Careful with the red Crawler, they ignores all attack and head straight to the device. Kill them as soon as they appear. *Airstrike should only be used against group of large, slow moving zombies. Target ahead them a bit to make up delay time - with a bit of practice, you can easily get it right. *In the later wave (10 onward), it's wise to retreat back to the factory and use Sentry to help soften the zombies. Use Claymore when there are too many of them - more than likely you will score a lot of damage, enough to pull out another one right away. The Horde 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= |-| 07= |-| 08= |-| 09= Rewards Weapons= |-| Equipments= |-| Misc= Trivia *While the opening cut-scene, the player is played as OMOH and equipped with a M4-Commando, however, when the game starts, the player will use the character and the bag's weapons which they are equipped. *Upon its release in CF Vietnam, Last Spot contains two hard-to-access ledges on the second floor that players could jump to and be immune to zombie's attacks (minus the ranged one). Coupled with Infinite Ammo Belt item, a skilled players can stay on the ledge and draw all zombies toward him while his teammates do the job, making this map trivial to beat. This was fixed in subsequent patches, although a few spots can still be accessed (albeit they are less effective than the other mentioned above). **After Hard difficulty was added, these spots unintentionally returns, due to hard difficulty utilizes extra map props and the core map used still contains these spots. Media Images= Shattered.jpg LastSpot02.jpg LastSpot01.jpg LastSpot03.jpg LastSpot04.jpg LastSpot05.jpg LastSpot06.jpg LastSpot07.jpg LastSpot08.jpg LastSpot09.jpg LastSpot10.jpg LastSpot11.jpg LastSpot12.jpg Bg01.jpg Last Spot_art.png |-| Horde= Monster_img08.jpg Monster_img05.jpg Monster_img04.jpg Monster_img03.jpg Monster_img02.jpg Monster_img07.jpg Monster_img06.jpg Monster_img01.jpg |-| Videos= Category:CrossFire Category:Defense Mode Category:Maps